


Sanders Sides One-Shots

by MelodiRead



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (i don't have anxiety so don't use me as a reference for anything), (just a bit in the first chapter), A teaspoon of angst, First Words, Getting Together, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Minor Self Harm, Multi, No Beta, Other, SOULMATE TIMERS, Soulmate AU, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Logic | Logan Sanders, a few brief non-descriptive panic attacks, and a gallon of fluff, deadnaming via soulmark, first names, i'll add ship tags as i add chapters with those ships, irregular updates, many many soulmate aus, misunderstandings abound, mostly they hug it out, no hate, some little fights, someone gets shoved up against a locker once, truth or dare will happen, umm . . . gay I dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiRead/pseuds/MelodiRead
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the sides as humans.  Mostly Soulmate AUs, with a few others tossed in.Note: unless stated otherwise, they are in high school.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Realizations and Apologies (LAMP)

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get yelled at in the comments by anyone who frequents fanfiction.net, I did post these stories on there as Moonshadow350. I'm not copying, these are my oneshots.
> 
> With that out of the way, let me just say that updates will be infrequent at best, and while I might eventually take requests, there are some ships you will not see here. I don't personally ship them, but I'm not going to hate.
> 
> Without further ado, this first chapter is LAMP!
> 
> Edit: I just realized I forgot to tag for this at first, so: minor self harm in the first paragraph (you can skip it, it's not really essential) and an allusion to it in the second to last paragraph. If this triggers bad memories for you, please just skip it.

Virgil stared at the names on his wrist in disbelief. Not only were there three of them, not only were they all boys’ names, but one was the name of his tormentor of two years.

Without even thinking about it, he took a knife and lightly scratched out Roman’s name before bandaging his entire wrist. No one ever had to know.

~~~

Several years had gone by since that day, Virgil’s eleventh birthday. He had never met the owners of the other names on his wrist. He chuckled to himself. _Roman never learned my name anyway._ The boy continued to beat him up every day without being provoked. In fact—

“Hey, Emo!” That would be Roman now. Virgil sighed, preparing to be hurt.

As he was shoved against the lockers, another boy saw the fight beginning and ran up to stop them, pushing Roman out of the way and shielding Virgil. Roman saw that the commotion had attracted a teacher and ran so that he wouldn’t get caught.

“Hi,” said the other boy. “I’m Patton. What’s your name?”

Virgil stared at Patton, not bothering to glance down at his bandage-covered wrist. As Patton leaned over to check if Virgil was in shock, Virgil managed to stammer out his name. “V-V-Virgil.”

Patton glanced down at his wrist so quickly that anyone not looking for the gesture would have missed it. He helped Virgil up before tackling him into a hug that nearly knocked him down again.

“Do you know either of our other soulmates?” Patton asked hopefully. Virgil thought about all that Roman had done, but in the end decided that Patton deserved to know.

“Roman . . . is the one who you saw knock me down.”

The effect was immediate. Patton showed a clear conflict between the desire to protect every one of his soulmates and a wish to physically fight Roman for hurting Virgil.

“Let me take you home,” suggested Patton. “I’ll walk with you to school tomorrow to protect you.”

Virgil agreed, relieved.

~~~

“Hey, Emo!” came Roman’s call as Virgil and Patton walked into the school.

“Seriously, Roman? You can’t even come up with a new insult?” Virgil yelled as Roman walked up.

“Who’s your new friend? A fellow darkie?” Roman taunted.

Virgil suppressed a sneer as he said the sentence that would ultimately result in Roman never hurting him again. “Actually, this is Patton, one of my soulmates.”

Virgil and Patton walked away, Virgil silently wondering how long it would take Roman to realize the implications of what he just said.

~~~

Roman thought over what the emo had said the entire day. If Patton was one of his soulmates as well, then what was the emo’s real name? Who was their other soulmate? Did he know them? Had he just ignored them his entire life?

Roman cleared his head of all the questions. There was a boy somewhere in this school who knew everyone. If he could find that boy, maybe he could tell Roman if his other soulmate was anywhere to be found.

~~~

Logan sighed. _Is that it for today?_ He was always crowded during lunch hour in the library by students asking after a random person, simply because he had memorized the yearbook during a particularly boring class. Glancing around, he didn’t see anyone else, so he returned to his book.

His peace was swiftly shattered by the school “cool guy” walking in. Roman thought he could walk around the school and never answer to anyone for no good reason. He also happened to be one of Logan’s own soulmates. Aside from that, he daily harassed one of their other soulmates, Virgil.

Roman walked up to Logan, deep in thought. “Hey, Nerd. I hear you know everyone. Do you know a kid named Virgil?”

Logan sighed, with a small smirk on his face. It was too bad he didn’t have his camera, for he was sure the following events would be quite entertaining.

“My name is not Nerd, it is Logan. As for Virgil, he is the boy who has constantly been subject to your beatings.”

Roman froze. Logan let the smirk remain on his face as Roman stared at him before doing a double take and then appearing to go into shock. Just as Logan was about to cross the table to check on him, Roman screamed, and they were both promptly removed from the library.

~~~

Patton stopped at the sound of a distant wail. “Do you think someone’s hurt?”

Virgil immediately responded, surprising Patton. “That sounded like Roman. I know he bullied me, but he’s still one of our soulmates. We should make sure he’s okay.”

In unison, Patton and Virgil began running. They rounded a corner to see Roman and another boy get literally kicked out of the library. Roman saw who was running to his rescue and nearly broke down in tears.

“Virgil, I’m so sorry for the way I treated you all this time. Eight years is an inexcusable length of time to hurt someone, and I apologize for never even bothering to learn your name.” Roman finished his sentence and collapsed into tears.

Patton saw Virgil quickly becoming overwhelmed with the situation at hand, but couldn’t help but exclaim, “Virgil, has this really been going on since third grade?”

Patton stopped, confused. His voice had had an echo. Then, the other boy stepped forward, and Patton realized he must have been speaking at the same time.

“I’m Logan, by the way,” the other boy introduced himself.

Patton smiled before glancing over at Virgil to see him hyperventilating, clearly beginning to have a panic attack. He rushed over to sit Virgil down, and Logan joined him, teaching Virgil breathing exercises he had learned online for this situation.

~~~

Roman gazed at his three soulmates. He felt proud of Patton and Logan, for knowing how to care for their nervous soulmate, and already protective of Virgil. Already knowing what was under those bandages on Virgil’s wrist, he would never let another do to Virgil what he had done.

~~~

As Virgil calmed down, the four soulmates braced each other in a hug. Nothing would ever tear them apart.


	2. Panic and Friendly Gestures (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So have some Analogical comfort
> 
> (no hurt, just comfort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief descriptions of a panic attack  
> It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy

Logan’s wrist simply said, _Thanks._ He stared at it, puzzled, every day, trying to figure out in what situation that would be the first thing someone said to him. Every day, he hoped it would be the day this puzzle would be solved.  
. . .  
Virgil was completely confounded by his wrist. _In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8._ What the heck was that supposed to mean? He had no idea what his soulmate was thinking with something as cryptic as that. Maybe one day he’d get his answer.  
. . .  
It was your average school day near the end of the year. As students filed into the classroom, they saw the teacher standing deliberately in front of the whiteboard. Once the bell rang, he stepped aside with a grin to reveal the words POP QUIZ written on the board.

Virgil stared up at those two little words. He barely managed to pass this class by cramming the night before every test, and with no warning before this quiz, he was certain he would fail. He felt the onset of a panic attack but was unable to calm himself enough to stop it.

Logan grinned as the teacher stepped aside. He knew every topic they’d been over this year and was confident he would get an A. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another student began hyperventilating near Logan. He decided to be nice for once; after all, he could always make up the quiz later.

“Professor,” Logan began to small snickers around the classroom, “may I escort my fellow student outside so that he does not disturb the class?”

The teacher smiled, glad that someone else would take care of the issue. “Of course,” he said, knowing that Logan would ace the quiz anyway.  
. . .  
Logan helped the other student into the hallway, quickly settling him against the wall to help calm him. It was times like these Logan was glad he read so much, as he recalled what he knew about anxiety attacks and began a breathing exercise.

“In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8,” Logan stated, believing the other student would know the pattern if this was a common experience. The bewildered look he received in response led him to believe this was not the case. There was also an element of something else in the look, but Logan didn’t have time to deal with that.

“Your breathing. Breathe in for 4 counts, hold for 7 counts, and exhale for 8.” Logan saw by the look on the boy’s face that he understood. It took about ten minutes of repeating the pattern for the other student to be able to speak, but he did, haltingly.

“Th-thanks,” he said, holding out his wrist. Logan looked at his own wrist and then the other boy’s, realizing that the earlier expression on his face was likely shock. He helped the boy up, introducing himself as he did so.

“My name is Logan.”

“Virgil.”

They embraced for a few brief moments before returning to class.

They both aced the quiz.


	3. Chance Encounters and Nicknames (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiniest bit of angst you'll ever see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick disclaimer, don't know if I said this before:  
> I don't have anxiety. I can't verify in any way if this is how a real life version of Virgil would react in this situation. This is how I chose to portray him. With that in mind, any tips about how to do so properly would be appreciated.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: brief mentions/hints of panic, brief allusion to maybe drugs (blink and you'll miss it)

Roman glanced at the time left on his counter. It was dark, but he was able to make out the digits. 00:000:08:34. _Looks like I'm meeting my soulmate on the first day._ He smiled for a minute before looking at the actual clock and realizing it was about midnight. _I should've been asleep a half hour ago._ He rolled over in his bed and fell asleep.

~~~

Virgil cast another long look at his timer, illuminated by the light of his phone. 00:000:05:26. _So tomorrow's the day . . . or today, I guess,_ he mentally corrected himself, catching a glimpse of his phone's clock. _Maybe if I actually sleep, I won't fall apart in the middle of the day._ He put on some more . . . soothing music than he had been listening to and drifted off.

~~~

Students began flooding into the school at about eight o'clock the next morning, an air of weariness and a hint of excitement. The first day of a new school year was always a minefield of soulmate discoveries, and many timers were within hours or even minutes of winding down.

Virgil began his day at eight-oh-five that same morning, with a realization of crap I'm late and a sprint to the nearby school. The warning bell had rung before he arrived, and he was new, so the school's numbering system didn't seem to make any sense. His timer was running down as well, at ten minutes as he had been running, and so his soulmate was probably in his first period.

To be fair, he didn't appear to be the only one confused. Hordes of new students were still stumbling through the halls, searching for the elusive first period class. His confusion only grew when he spotted three doors, all in a row, labeled 703, 406, and 621. Unfortunately, his luck seemed to be running out.

He ran into a classroom as the bell rang, only to see the grammar posters all over the walls. He was looking for Biology, not English! He turned back around and left the room.

Directly outside the door was another student, evidently just as lost but moving rather slowly for them being late. Virgil couldn't stop in time and ran smack-dab into him.

"Why were you walking, you idiot?" he muttered to himself under his breath as he found his own class (immediately next door) and slipped in. The only available seat was next to a bubbly boy wearing pastel blue and light grey. Reluctantly, he sat down and caught his breath.

"Hi, I'm Patton! I use he/him pronouns!" the boy exclaimed cheerily, holding his hand out for a handshake. Virgil cast a look at Patton's wrist; the boy's timer still had about three and a half hours on it. _It's not him,_ he breathed with a sigh of relief. Patton seemed nice, but he didn't think he could spend the rest of his life with that living bubble.

Virgil let out a soft chuckle. "The name's Virgil. He/him." He reached out his hand to shake Patton's, then froze upon seeing his timer. _It zeroed out? When did that happen?!_ He quickly ran through all the possibilities in his head. Teachers and the principal were out, since there were never age gaps of that size between soulmates, but he hadn't talked to anyone else since he stepped into the building, right? 

Wait. That boy, the one outside the class he mistakenly ran into. Virgil had insulted him, called him an idiot. With a groan, he leaned back in his chair and hung his neck back.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" came Patton's voice from the seat next to him.

Not even bothering to acknowledge the nickname, Virgil took a deep breath. "I met my soulmate and insulted him, and now he probably hates me."

~~~

Roman had arrived at school with plenty of time to spare and spent the last few minutes before the warning bell mingling with the other students. He knew that his timer would ensure he met his soulmate at just the right time, so he wasn’t too worried at all the faces he saw.

He still had a few minutes left on his timer when the bell rang, so clearly his soulmate was just inside his first period door. He decided to leisurely walk to where he believed his first period to be – as it turned out, that was a mistake. Was there any logic to these doors?

Rooms 703, 406, 621 . . . _what were the designers of the school on?!_ He was still walking when the bell rang, and clearly another student thought he wasn’t moving fast enough, as they ran directly into him leaving a room labeled as Roman’s own first period class. 

“Why were you walking, you idiot?” he heard the boy mutter as he ran away, evidently having seen his own first period across the hall.

“Blaming me? Um, rude much?” Roman retorted under his breath. He shook his head. This was it. His class. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Finding a seat next to a smart-looking nerd wearing a polo and black glasses, he dramatically sighed as he flopped into his chair. He turned to talk to the boy, but he was already holding up a hand.

“If you are talking to me under some misguided assumption that we might be soulmates, allow me to dispel any such thoughts. My timer has approximately three and a half hours remaining, placing my time of meeting my soulmate at lunchtime.” He paused a moment, then held out his hand. “But, seeing as we are seat partners, I suppose an introduction is in order. My name is Logan. I identify as male and use he/him pronouns.”

Roman extended his own hand, ready to shake, before realizing that his timer was run down to zero. “Wait, when did—oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me! I met my soulmate and he insulted me to my face?!”

Logan gazed at him a moment, unperturbed by Roman’s volume. “I am sure that whatever was said, there will be reconciliation between the two of you later. Now, could you quiet down? The lesson is just about to begin.”

~~~

Virgil walked into lunch. Gazing around the tables, he felt briefly overwhelmed. _Where can I sit? Hang on . . . that’s Patton!_ Sighing with relief, he made his way over.

Patton was more than happy to let Virgil sit with him—not like he had anywhere else to go. They spent a few moments eating in companionable silence before a shadow fell over the table. Virgil looked up to see a studious boy in glasses oddly similar to Patton’s, staring down at his wrist.

Patton glanced at his own timer swiftly (he knew it wasn’t Virgil from what he’d said earlier) before launching himself at the boy. After a small stumble, they succeeded in not toppling into a pile on the floor.

“Hello, my name is Logan, I use he/him pronouns, and I must assume that you are my soulmate?” queried he so named.

“Yep! I’m Patton, he/him please!” replied the other.

Virgil chuckled at the two. They had only just met, and already looked adorable. He was going to have fun teasing these two.

~~~

Roman cast his gaze three tables over to where the boy who had knocked him down was laughing at two boys with similar-looking glasses who were clinging to each other. Clearly, the two were soulmates, as he’d seen the glances at timers as they drew nearer.

His soulmate, though—he seemed rather dark and emo-like, probably an MCR fan. Definitely the type to insult someone thoughtlessly if he was in a rush, which they both definitely had been.

Hang on—was that Logan who had walked over to the emo’s table? _Thank goodness,_ he thought. _A mutual friend. That’ll help._

The lunch bell rang and he headed to his next class, only to see his soulmate walking in the same direction, so he casually sidled up next to him and nudged him.

The boy jumped, startled; looked up at Roman’s no doubt familiar face; and immediately began to apologize profusely. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I was just late for class and stressed and—”

Roman stopped him there. “It’s fine, my chemically imbalanced romance. I understand. My name’s Roman.”

“Really?” the other boy glared at him. “An MCR pun? I didn’t think you’d even know who they are.”

“If you don’t tell me your name,” Roman teased, “I’ll keep calling you nicknames, hot topic.”

His soulmate flushed, before responding, “Aww, you think I’m hot.” He chuckled at Roman’s red face before continuing. “But the name’s Virgil.”

“Virgil,” Roman said slowly. “I like it.” He paused. “May I hug you?”

“You may.”

And so they did.


	4. Crushes and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan knows his chosen name isn't on his soulmate's body. He decides to see what happens if he hides his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE: In this universe, soulmarks deadname trans/nonbinary individuals. I chose to do this for plot development, not because I believe that the names these individuals choose for themselves are invalid. If this makes you feel uncomfortable, you are welcome to not read this oneshot.
> 
> Warnings: Deadnaming via soulmark (implied), truth or dare, puns

Patton looked down at his chest and squealed. _My soulmate’s name is right over my heart!!_ He grinned widely, already picturing his soulmate in his head. It was such a pretty name, too, and he couldn’t wait to see them in real life!

_Larissa._

~~~

Logan was starting to feel the ache in his neck as he twisted his head around once more to view his soulmark. _Really? On the back of my knee? Why such an inconvenient position?_ He was intrigued to see how his experiment would turn out. _He will not suspect a thing._

_Patton._

~~~

Patton glanced up from his easel as a freshman walked into the art room. 

“Hey,” he greeted the student. “Are you looking for Mr. Harris? He’s in the teacher’s lounge, I think.”

The other boy shook his head. “No, but are you Patton Heart, by any chance? I was told he can normally be found here.”

Patton smiled. “Well, you’ve succeeded there! Patton Heart at your service, he/him pronouns please!”

“Ah, I had thought so. Logan Berry, he/him pronouns as well,” he responded.

“Can I ask why you were looking for me? I know word spreads when you hand out candy all the time, but—”

Logan cut him off. “I actually wanted to meet the young man who is infamous for his puns. I was told by those I asked that you have made a statement in the past that was three puns in one, which sounds preposterous. There is little sense—”

Patton giggled a bit, cutting Logan off in turn. “What can I say? I think they’re pretty _punny_.” He smiled as he heard Logan choke on air. “So who all did you ask to end up here?”

Logan paused for a moment, thinking. “I believe around half of the sophomore class overall, and a few freshmen as well.”

 _He really asked all those people? Most people don’t do that just to talk about, and then scoff at, puns._ Patton twisted up his mouth before deciding to let it slide for now. _He sounds like he needs a friend, though._

“Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?” he asked hopefully.

“I-I suppose that would be enjoyable,” Logan replied, looking surprised that Patton had asked. _Well, we’ll just have to fix that._

~~~

Logan sighed as he looked down at the invitation. _How did this happen?_ Two years had gone by since he met the ever-cheery then-sophomore Patton Heart, and they had become rather close friends in the time since. Many of Patton’s friends (he had come to conclude in the past two years that the label of “friend” was indeed mutual among most of the group) marveled at how well the two got along from the start.

What none of them knew was something that Logan was reluctant to admit to himself, but that past summer had forced him to. He had fallen for Patton.

The falling itself was subtle enough that he had not even noticed it until Patton asked him to have a sleepover that summer, just the two of them. They had gone to the beach and swum, then retired to Patton’s house for a movie marathon. 

About halfway through the second movie, Logan had looked over, intending to share a theory about this movie as he had the prior; and noticed Patton looking back at him, mouth slightly open as though he was intending to speak as well (likely about to comment with a pun). 

As they had each realized the other was about to speak, they had both paused and given the other time to speak, and they had simply stared into each other’s eyes for about five minutes. That had gotten Logan thinking about how nice Patton was, and how mesmerizing his eyes were . . .

They had stayed like that until Patton’s mom came into the room and cleared her throat, at which point the two had looked away from each other and sat silently with red faces for the rest of the night.

Logan shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts. He had to focus on the current situation and decide how to proceed from there.

He looked down once more at the card Patton had handed him that day at school. It was an invitation to a sleepover celebrating the beginning of the school year, and Logan had seen at least five other invitations in Patton’s bag, so they would not be alone this time.

Making his choice, he pulled out his phone and sent Patton a message. _I am available that night, so I will be there._

~~~

Patton was bouncing with excitement as he looked through all of his text messages. Logan, Mark, Cassie, and Melanie would all be at his sleepover that night!

He heard the doorbell ring and glanced at the clock. _Exactly on time as always, Lo._

Opening the door, he greeted Logan with a big smile and his pattonted attack hug. “I’m so glad you could make it, Lo!”

Logan awkwardly hugged him back with one arm, the other holding onto his bag. “It is good to see you as always, Patton,” he replied.

The other three seniors arrived as Logan set his things up in the living room.

Melanie smiled as soon as she walked through the door, last to arrive. “Who’s ready to play a game?” she asked excitedly.

Logan looked confused. “What game can we play without any equipment?”

Patton was about to answer, but then Mark cut in, crowing, “Truth or dare!”

Logan looked slightly uncomfortable at that but shrugged it off. 

“Patton, truth or dare?” asked Cassie.

“Truth!” he replied cheerfully.

“Do you have a crush?” Cassie smiled.

Patton flushed red _~~whatdoisayhe’sintheroomwithme~~_ “Yeah. I’m not saying who though; that wasn’t the question.”

He turned to Logan. “Logan, truth or dare?”

Logan thought for a moment. “Dare.”

“What name does your soulmark say?” he asked.

Logan’s face turned pink. “Patton.”

Patton tackled him to the floor in a hug.


End file.
